


Hate at first sight

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Love is a bullet to the heart [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: “This is Hux” Snoke finally says introducing them “he’s the one that you’ll be working with.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hux and Kylo first meeting
> 
> Snoke plays matchmaker, kind of

Hux hasn’t even met this Kylo Ren person and he already doesn’t like the guy, he’s half an hour late to their meeting with Snoke.

 

Hux is at the moment sitting on a chair facing Snoke’s desk in this badly lit office, a glass of brandy in his hand. They are just sitting there in silence and things started to get awkward fifteen minutes ago, but neither Snoke nor Hux is saying anything.

 

Hux replays the conversation they had earlier in his head _“I have this guy, his name is Kylo Ren, he’s an amazing killer and the best in a fight but he needs discipline. I’ll leave that to you but you have to treat him as an equal you will both be in charge of future operations” Hux really wanted to object but he knew better “Of course, Sir” he just said._

 

And now here he is, waiting.

 

After 33 long minutes a noise comes from outside the office, it makes Hux turn in his seat, for a second he thinks about reaching for his gun but he sees that Snoke is undisturbed so he just stares at the door, ten seconds later a tall man with dark brown hair who’s dressed all in black barges in.

 

_He doesn’t even knock, how rude._

 

The man just stalks forward and drops himself in the chair next to Hux, he doesn’t even look at Hux or acknowledge him, Hux isn’t bothered by it he just takes a sip from his glass and looks at Snoke waiting for the introductions.

 

“Sorry I’m late, I ran into some...Euh...Trouble” this Kylo Ren says looking down at his hand, his knuckles are bloody Hux wants to sigh but Snoke is here so he thinks better of

it.

 

“It’s okay Kylo but don’t make this a habit. I hope the trouble wasn’t something too important” Snoke says. And fixes Kylo Ren with a hard stare, that says it better not be something important.

 

Hux hopes it is, maybe the guy will be dead soon enough and Hux would not have to deal with him.

 

“No, sir” Kylo Ren says.

 

Snoke smiles at Kylo Ren it’s really creepy Hux suddenly feels nauseous.

 

“This is Hux” Snoke finally says introducing them “he’s the one that you’ll be working with.”

 

Hux raises his glass as a salute while Kylo Ren looks at him suspiciously giving him a once over when he finally meets his eyes Hux just raises an eyebrow at him, Ren looks away it looks like he’s going to say something but thinks better of it and just nods.

 

“You two should probably try to get to know each other better since you’ll be working together so closely, I will not accept any sort of failure because I know that you two can handle anything. You’re the best I have” Snoke says.

 

Neither Hux nor Ren say anything there’s nothing to say actually.

 

Anyway, if something wrong happens Hux is pretty sure that it’ll be Ren’s fault the man looks unstable and it’s Snoke himself that said that he needs discipline.

 

Hux finishes his drink in one gulp “Is there anything else, sir?” Hux asks.

 

“No, you can go Hux, Kylo you stay here” Snoke says.

 

Hux gets up, buttons his suit jacket, nods at Snoke and gives Ren a smug look because he’s probably about to get grilled by Snoke. Kylo Ren just glares at him and he feels the glare until he closes the door of the office.

 

On the way, down to his car, he keeps wondering how he is going to make it work with this Ren guy. His chauffeur is waiting for him; he opens the door for him.

 

“Where to sir?” he asks.

 

“Let’s just go to the apartment tonight” He just wants to have another drink, shower then sleep and deal with this Kylo Ren thing tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
